starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tatooine/Leyendas
Tatooine ( ) es un mundo desértico en un sistema binario del Sector Arkanis en el Borde Exterior. La única forma de hallar agua es extrayéndola de la humedad de la atmósfera. No tiene un gobierno establecido, siendo un banquete para bandidos, traficantes y caza-recompensas. Está habitado por nativos de clase humilde, mayoritariamente granjeros de humedad. Otras de sus actividades son la venta al por menor y el comercio de chatarra. El planeta está en la línea de navegación 5709-DC, una rama de la Ruta Comercial Triellus, la cual también conecta con el Corredor Sisar y no esta lejos del Corredor Coreliano. La superficie del planeta esta cartografiada mediante un sistema de navegación único en su especie. Este planeta, jugaría un importante papel en los eventos galácticos, siendo el hogar de Anakin Skywalker y el lugar en donde su hijo Luke se mantendría a salvo desde sus primeros años hasta su madurez. Geología, geografía, flora y fauna Tatooine es conocido por haber sido uno de los planetas más viejos del espacio explorado y está compuesto por un núcleo fundido con un manto rocoso de silicatos y corteza rocosa. Algunos fósiles encontrados indican que Tatooine estuvo una vez cubierto de grandes océanos, los cuales se secaron dejando atrás muchas formaciones geológicas tales como el Cañón de Beggar formado sobre el 2.000.000 ABY. Otra notable formación geológica es el Mar de las Dunas, un enorme desierto, la Mesa Seta, una vasta formación de piedras gigantes en pie y las Tierras Baldías Jundland, una región rocosa. Tatooine es caluroso y árido siendo calentado por dos estrellas cercanas, Tatoo I y Tatoo II. De hecho resplandece tanto por la iluminación de los dos soles, que desde el espacio, Tatooine se ve como si fuera una estrella. Debido a sus extremas condiciones, solamente una región relativamente templada del hemisferio norte es habitable. El agua apenas cubre menos del 1% de la superficie del planeta. A pesar de la extrema aridez, en el planeta abundan diversas formas de vida; en la flora se encuentra el musgo rasurante, las flores embudo y las calabazas bravas. La vida no inteligente nativa de Tatooine se compone de las anoobas, banthas, bonegnawer, dewback, wampas del desierto, eopies, galoompos, ibianos, jakrabs, jerbas, dragón krayt, kreetles, massif, rill, roca verrugosa, rontos, murciélago de las arenas, jigger de las arenas, nadador de las arenas, sarlacc, scalt, scurrier, scyk, sketto, squill, urusai, rata womp, woodoos, worrt, y wraid. Historia Imperio Infinito Tatooine fue una vez objetivo del Imperio Rakatiano Infinito. Por aquel entonces estaba cubierto de grandes océanos y de una extensa jungla mundial. Su biosfera fue destruida por un bombardeo orbital por los rakata que cristalizó (el silicio del humus de la tierra en cristal, el cual se fue fragmentando en arena) el planeta, evaporando sus océanos hacia la atmósfera. Este drástico cambio climático dividió a los indígenas kumumgahs en dos razas: los ghorfas—también conocidos como saqueadores tusken o moradores de las arenas—y los jawas. Es un planeta donde los nativos (especialmente los de mediana edad y los humanos más longevos) suelen aparentar ser una década o más viejos de lo que lo son realmente debido a los soles gemelos y al clima tan severo. República Galáctica .]] Tatooine fue descubierto por primera vez por la República en el 5.000 ABY por pilotos. Anchorhead fue establecida en el año 4.200 ABY. Los asentamientos humanos disturbaron a la cultura ghorfa, causando la evolución de estos hasta moradores de las arenas. El planeta estaba representado en el Senado Galáctico por Sidrota Diath, el cual finalmente fue elegido como Canciller Supremo. Sidrota era también un Jedi y fundador de la longeva familia Diath de Jedi la cual sobrevivió hasta las Guerras Clon. Durante la Gran Caza, el planeta fue limpiado de terentatekos por los Jedi. El planeta fue ignorado en las Guerras Mandalorianas por no merecer la pena ser conquistado por los mandalorianos; al final de la guerra, un grupo de exiliados mandalorianos se instalaron en Tatooine, aunque su destino es incierto incluso unos pocos años después. Por el tiempo de la Guerra Civil Jedi, el planeta fue controlado por la Corporación Czerka. Estaban intentando extraer minerales de Tatooine hasta que descubrieron que estos tenían extrañas propiedades magnéticas que los hacían incadecuados para la producción. En el año 3.956 ABY, Revan llegó a Tatooine durante su búsqueda por encontrar la Forja Estelar. Revan descubrió que la Corporación Czerka estaba intentando erradicar a los moradores de las arenas debido a que estos atacaron cargueros oruga de las arenas de los czerka. Los moradores de las arenas, consideraban a los czerka como invasores de sus dominios y los trataron como tales. Con la ayuda de HK-47, Revan fue capaz de comunicarse con una tribu vecina de moradores y negoció el fin de los ataques a la Corporación Czerka a cambio de dar a los caciques de la tribu dos condensadores de humedad. Los caciques obsequiaron a Revan con su Gaderffi como signo de buena fe, y un mapa que le ayudó a encontrar el Mapa Estelar escondido en la cueva de un dragón krayt. El asentamiento de Anchorhead cayó y el planeta fue olvidado hasta su redescubrimiento por la República en el 1.100 ABY. Los Monjes B’omarr construyeron un monasterio en el planeta en el año 700 ABY. El bandido Alkahara usó el monasterio como guarida en el 500 ABY. En el año 100 ABY, la Reina Dowager se estrelló en el planeta en el lugar donde Mos Eisley sería construido más tarde. Los supervivientes eran humanos de Bestine 4 y en el 99 ABY se estableció el Asentamiento de Bestine, la capital de Tatooine, y se hizo el primer contacto con los jawas. Tres años más tarde un Levantamiento Droide tuvo lugar en Tatooine. Poco después, en el año 96 ABY, los colonos fundaron el Fuerte Tusken, el cual fue barrido un año después, por los moradores de las arenas. Desde este acontecimiento los humanos se referían a los moradores de las arenas como los "asaltadores tusken". En el 93 ABY. Anchorhead fue habitado otra vez. En 85 ABY, Mos Eisley fue asentado por humanos y rodianos. En el año 80 ABY, los humanos y los rodianos establecieron Mos Espa. La Minería Coreliana trajo muchos vehículos oruga de las arenas al planeta, pero luego los abandonaron—tal como hizo la República por las mismas razones—en el año 70 ABY, cuando la estación orbital Tatoo III se estrelló, evidenciándose la inestable naturaleza de los minerales autóctonos con los que se construyó. Aunque el planeta estaba a partir de entonces considerado técnicamente parte del Sector de la República Arkanis, era oficiosamente parte del Espacio Hutt. Los reptadores de las arenas abandonados, cambiaron radicalmente la civilización jawa, utilizándolos como fortalezas móviles para las tribus jawa explorando los desiertos en búsqueda de material de chatarra. En el 66 ABY, los hutts llegaron a Tatooine. En el 60 ABY, Merl Tosche estableció la Estación Tosche en las afueras de Anchorhead. Sus rivales kajidics Hutt competían por el control del planeta, el notorio clan Besadii (representado por Gardulla el Anciano) y el clan Desilijic (representado por Jabba). El famoso Jabba capturó a Alkhara fuera de su cuartel de operaciones y reclamó el Monasterio de B’omarr para su uso personal como palacio. Por lo desolado que es el planeta una de sus atracciones más importantes era la Carrera de Vainas, donde pilotos alienígenas de innumerables sistemas estelares se reunían a competir. En el año 32 ABY, Anakin Skywalker se convirtió en una leyenda local en Mos Espa por ser el único humano que ganó por primera y última vez una carrera de estas, el famoso Clásico Boonta Eve. Al ganar la carrera ganó su libertad y se fue a Coruscant a entrenarse como Jedi. .]] En el planeta permaneció su madre Shmi Skywalker, como esclava de Watto un chatarrero del puerto de Mos Espa. Después esta fue liberada y contrajo matrimonio con Cliegg Lars, ambos padres de Owen Lars. Anakin Skywalker construyó a C-3PO. Un año más tarde, Jango Fett llegó a Tatooine y en nombre de Jabba, trabajó para Gardulla, otorgando a Jabba un monopolio virtual para regir el inframundo criminal de Tatooine. Sin embargo su monopolio fue finalmente dañado por la reina del crimen whiphid, Lady Valarian. En el 22 ABY, Anakin Skywalker regresó a Tatooine, sintiendo que su madre, Shmi Skywalker, estaba sufriendo un terrible dolor. Había sido capturada por los bandidos tusken y la habían torturado brutalmente. Después de que Shmi muriese en los brazos de Anakin, este se tomo su venganza y fulminó a toda la tribu tusken, consolidando así su paulatina pero inexorable caída al lado oscuro. Al principio de las Guerras Clon, la República trato de restablecer su presencia en el mundo construyendo una estación portuaria de la República, pero el General Sev’rance Tann de la Confederación, se alió con el criminal de poca monta hutt Boorka, arrasando con todo y estableciendo su nuevo fortín. Jabba protestó contra la directa involucración de Boorka en las Guerras Clon y delató la localización del fortín a Echuu Shen-Jon, quien acabo por completo con el fortín. En realidad, ayudar a Echuu fue la manera más fácil para Jabba de eliminar a Boorka, desde que Jabba acabara implicándose en las Guerras Clon; él exportó minerales de cortosis a través de Tatooine a Metalorm para que la Unión Tecnológica construyera droides de cortosis. Esta operación fue desmantelada por Anakin Skywalker. En el año 19 ABY, siguiendo la Gran Purga Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi se ocultó en Tatooine, manteniéndose pendiente del joven Luke Skywalker, a quien Kenobi confió para ser criado al hijastro de Shmi Owen Lars y a su mujer Beru Whitesun Lars, ambos granjeros de humedad. Imperio Galáctico Devastador persiguiendo a la corbeta coreliana Tantive IV sobre Tatooine.]] Por el tiempo del comienzo del Imperio Galáctico, la población del planeta se estimaba alrededor de los 200.000. En el 18 ABY el Emperador estableció varias tropas de asalto en el mundo para ser recogidas después por el Ojo de Palpatine lo cual nunca llegó suceder. Poco después de la destrucción de Alderaan, el Destructor Espacial Devastador capturó a Leia Organa a bordo del Tantive IV sobre Tatooine. Esto comenzó la primera exterminación de la Primera Batalla de Tatooine (Guerra Civil Galáctica). Leia intentó contactar con Kenobi, para pedirle que ayudara a la Alianza Rebelde para acabar con la crisis de la Estrella de la Muerte I, tal y como le fue ordenado hacer por su padre adoptivo Bail Organa un antiguo aliado de Kenobi. Leia no sabia que el secreto que Bail y Obi-Wan compartían incluía que ella era la hija de Anakin Skywalker. Debido a que las tropas de asalto ocuparon la corbeta coreliana, ella ocultó los recién descubiertos planos de la Estrella de la Muerte I a R2-D2, el cual escapó hacia la superficie de Tatooine junto con su homólogo C-3PO. Momentos más tarde, Darth Vader capturó a Leia viva sin saber que ella era su hija. Vader, el que antes fuera Anakin Skywalker, tenia las tropas de asalto del Comandante Praji, apostadas bajo las órdenes de Brenn Tantor y el Gran General Malcor Brashin, peinaron el planeta en busca de los droides, ignorando las protestas del Gobernador local Tour Aryon. Los droides fueron capturados por los jawas y vendidos a Owen Lars, pero R2-D2 corrió en cuanto pudo en busca de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke Skywalker y C-3PO lo encontraron finalmente, pero fueron atacados por tuskens aunque Kenobi los rescató sin dificultad, él empezó a enseñar a Luke las enseñanzas de los Jedi, aunque ocultándole la verdad sobre su padre, haciéndole creer que Anakin Skywalker había sido asesinado por Darth Vader. Él le dio a Luke el sableláser que perteneció a su padre. Mientras tanto, el grupo de búsqueda Imperial, siguiendo el rastro de los droides, masacraron a los tusken que previamente habían atacado a Luke y usaron sus banthas para disimular sus huellas haciéndose pasar por un grupo de montadores tusken. Atacaron el reptador de las arenas que rescató a R2-D2 y C-3PO, interrogando y matando a continuación a los jawas. De ahí, llegaron a la Granja de Lars, donde interrogaron y mataron a Owen y a Beru. Los Imperiales también se toparon con una célula Rebelde en el Mar de las Dunas, comenzando la Segunda Exterminación de la Primera Batalla de Tatooine (Guerra Civil Galáctica). En Mos Eisley, Kenobi y Luke contrataron a Han Solo para llevarles a Alderaan junto con los droides. En el último momento consiguieron escapar en el Halcón Milenario de Han, despegando a toda pastilla de Mos Eisley y burlando el bloqueo Imperial para acto seguido saltar al hiperespacio. El Imperio se hartó y comenzó una brutal campaña de pacificación, asesinando a cualquiera que pudiera ser sospechoso. Las tropas ocultas de los Rebeldes se unieron a los ciudadanos de Mos Eisley que trataron de resistir pero fueron invadidos enseguida. Así mismo, en conjunción con los eventos descritos o poco después, dos ala-X T-65 pilotados por Rookie One y Ru Murleen robaron una parte de la guarnición AT-ST estacionada en Mos Eisley. Dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el espacio, el dúo encabezó un ataque parcial con éxito sobre el Destructor Espacial Devastador todavía en órbita alrededor del planeta. Aunque el Devastador estaba seriamente dañado, ambos pilotos Rebeldes abandonaron su objetivo para retirarse a la base Rebelde en Yavin 4 y llegar a tiempo para la Batalla de Yavin. Después de este desastre, el Imperio incrementó su presencia en Tatooine. Introdujo la enfermedad de Bledsoe en el planeta. Pero a pesar de todo, Luke Skywalker, ahora un Jedi en formación y miembro de la Alianza Rebelde, regresó al planeta y voló la guarnición Imperial después de raptar al Dr. Bledsoe, de quien Luke consiguió finalmente el antídoto para la enfermedad. En el año 4 DBY, Boba Fett trajo a Han Solo, congelado en carbonita, hasta el Palacio de Jabba cobrando así su recompensa. Luke volvió a Tatooine para rescatar a Han. Antes de enfrentarse al rescate, se construyó un nuevo sableláser, el que le fue dado por Kenobi se perdió en Bespin. Luke, Leia, Lando Calrissian y los droides se infiltraron en el Palacio de Jabba y liberaron a Han Solo de la carbonita, pero Skywalker y sus amigos, junto con el descongelado Han, fueron capturados. Jabba trató de hacer servir a Luke y a Han de primer plato para el Sarlacc en el Gran Foso del Carkoon, pero gracias a una ágil maniobra entre R2-D2 y Luke, las tornas cambiaron a favor de los prisioneros. Durante la lucha, Han, accidentalmente tiró a Boba Fett al interior del foso (el cual era una prolongación de las múltiples bocas del Todopoderoso Sarlacc). Leia estranguló a Jabba hasta su muerte con la misma cadena que la aprisionaba, mientras Luke batallaba contra los múltiples guardas del hutt, con su nuevo sableláser. Nueva República Después de la Batalla de Endor, el Emperador Sate Pestage construyó un reducto en Tatooine llamado Base Eidolon, aunque él nunca la usó. La Base de Eidolon fue más tarde descubierta por el Escuadrón Pícaro de la Nueva República. El Comandante Wedge Antilles dio a Elscol Loro muchas de las armas almacenadas en la Base Eidolon. Elscol abandonó el Escuadrón Pícaro y usó estas armas para crear una guerrilla independiente con la que lucharía para liberar a los mundos del Imperio Residual. Siendo el planeta donde se crió Skywalker, Tatooine se convirtió en un sitio muy turístico bajo el mandato de la Nueva República. En el año 8 DBY, justo después de la boda de Han y Leia, ella viajó hasta Tatooine para recuperar una pintura de hierba Alderaaniana Crepúsculo Killik y la llave del Shadowcast escondida en su interior. Allí, encontró el diario de su abuela Shmi y con la ayuda del padre de sus amigos de la infancia, Kitster y Wald, descubrió que su padre no era el malvado monstruo que ella creía y aprendió a perdonarlo. En el año 12 DBY, el Ojo de Palpatine hizo una parada en el planeta para recoger a las tropas de asalto, pero como no las encontraron subieron a bordo a unos cuantos Bandidos Tusken y Jawas a quienes intentaron (sin ningún éxito) lavar el cerebro para convertirlos en Imperialistas. Ese mismo año, Luke Skywalker y Han Solo buscaron el Palacio de Jabba y descubrieron que los hutts estaban planeando construir una superarma. En el 14 DBY, Jaden Korr visitó el planeta dos veces durante su investigación sobre el culto Renacimiento: la primera vez fue a investigar actividad mercenaria. Al llegar a Mos Eisley, la Garra del Cuervo fue atrapada por un rayo tractor controlado por el culto. Jaden liberó la nave con la ayuda de Chewie. La Segunda vez fue cuando en una granja de humedad, Jaden escuchó a un grupo de contrabandistas hablar sobre un culto Sith en el bar, grabando la conversación con su droide R5. Desafortunadamente, se acobardó y vendió el droide a unos jawas antes de abandonar Tatooine. Pero al final Jaden retornó y consiguió el droide antes de que los jawas le hubiesen borrado la memoria y se fue a la Academia. En el 22 DBY, los aprendices Anakin Solo y Tahiri Veila viajaron al planeta después de que el padre adoptivo tusken de Tahiri Sliven demandará su regreso. Durante su vida, ella había sido criada por una tribu tusken sin saber la verdad sobre sus padres biológicos. Aquel día en que supo la verdad llegó, pero no sin antes haber probado que era merecedora de saberlo. Ella y Anakin usaron la Fuerza como nunca lo hicieran antes, luchando contra mortales dragones krayt y sobreviviendo al hostil clima del Mar de las Dunas. Al final, ambos Jedi resistieron y Tahiri supo que sus padres fueron Tryst y Cassa Veila y que murieron accidentalmente durante un asalto tusken en su granja de humedad. A contiunación, regresaron a Yavin 4 y liberaron a las almas Massassi atrapadas en la Esfera Dorada. Durante el tiempo de la Nueva República. Tatooine experimentó un ciclo de fuertes tormentas de arena que dañaron y destruyeron varios asentamientos humanos. No se sabe si esto afectó a los moradores de las arenas del planeta. Alianza Galáctica Después de que los yuuzhan vong acabasen con la vida en Nal Hutta y Nar Shaddaa, los hutts tomaron Tatooine como su nuevo hogar. Se desconoce si regresaron al Espacio Hutt al acabar la guerra. Detrás de las Cámaras *Tatooine se ve frecuentemente mal escrito como "Tattoine" en algunas fuentes. Esto debe ser interpretado como una simple errata. *El planeta no es de hecho, nombrado de ninguna manera en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, ya que Lucas tenía pensado llamarlo Utapau en los borradores, pero finalmente lo cambió por el nombre del lugar donde se encontraba el desierto donde se rodó, Tataouine (pronunciación francesa) en Túnez. *Tatooine aparece en todas las películas de Star Wars excepto en Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca. En Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith, el planeta aparece solamente en las escenas finales. *Algunos críticos han visto en el uso de Lucas del planeta desértico como una excesiva derivación de Frank Herbert’s Arrakis en las novelas de Dune *En la La Amenaza Fantasma, el mapa de Tatooine es en realidad un mapa de Marte. Apariciones *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Urchins'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Falling Star'' *''Sandstorm'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Prey'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Luke Skywalker: Detective'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Wanderer of Worlds'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Fred Jawa'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Marvel Star Wars 1'' *''Marvel Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Spare Parts'' *''Spare Parts'' comic *''Droid Trouble'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Melvin Fett'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Marvel Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Marvel Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag and Bink'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' *''Marvel Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Star Tours'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Betrayal'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy }} Fuentes *Thorn Drumheller in the Databank * }} Category:Lugares Category:Planetas